


Oh, it must be love

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Korrasami Anniversary, Old Married Couple, Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helloooooo dearies! Today's the 19th of December and you all know what that means - Korrasami's been canon for a year! And of course, we all need some awkward, silly, adorable Korrasami for this special day. So here's a little oneshot I just patched up for all of you, and may you have a happy Korrasami anniversary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, it must be love

“Come on now Korra, no sitting!” Bolin shouted into the microphone, earning himself a raucous applause from everyone present in the large, decorated hall. “This is my wedding night and my best friend is not gonna sit around! Asami, get up! Everyone, dance!”

Opal managed to grab the microphone from his hand as he spun her around and she joined in his shouting as more of the patrons stood up and moved over to the already full dance floor. “Everyone, put ‘em up for Korra and Asami, couple of the year but not of this evening!” She laughed at her own attempt at a joke but everyone else soon followed and she brought the microphone to her mouth again. “Come on girls, I want to see my favourite fluff-balls dancing by the time Bo spins me back around!”

Korra groaned in her seat and hid her face in her hands. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I’m gonna tell them, all, right now. I can’t do this, I can’t.” She chanted in a low voice, almost falling over when a gentle hand settled on her shoulder and startled her. “A-Asami. I can’t do this. Why did we agree to this? Whyyy?” The desperation seeped out of her with every word she uttered.

“I know, Korra. I know. But we’re here, we’ve got this far, we need to do this now, ok? We’ll break it all off after the wedding but right now your mom is watching and I’m pretty sure she’s already super suspicious.” Asami spoke sweetly, edging closer with each word. “We decided to do this whole fake-dating thing so they’d get off your- well both our back, now let’s do this dance thing and have the rest of the night off, kay?” Asami’s lips curled in a warm smile and she leaned over, placing them right at the corner of Korra’s own, whispering a couple of words in the process. “Just follow me, the song can’t last forever.”

Korra groaned again as a very pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. So they decided to do the whole fake-dating thing ‘cause her mother had been on her case for way too long and her dad wouldn’t shut up about Asami. Her best friend. Who she may or may not be crushing real hard on. Real, real hard.

Korra glanced up, following Asami with her gaze when she stood up, and drinking in her figure. Well fuck. Oh she wasn’t just crushing hard, she was so head over heels for her best friend who just had to be a fucking goddess. And she just had to agree so wholeheartedly to this whole fake-dating thing. As if being called the old married couple wasn’t enough already. So what, they were super close! In a very, ‘I know your bra and panties size’ close, with a side of ‘we made out once in high school and it wasn’t half as bad’. Korra was thoroughly whipped by the time she realized Asami might just be the love of her life but then last year of college came around, Asami went to study abroad and when she came back she had a dashing boyfriend and a smile that nothing in the world could match. Korra, on the other hand, found herself in a relationship with a girl who had striking green eyes and glorious black hair - _so what if everyone noticed how much she looked like Asami??? Your point?_  - and the whole ‘I have excruciatingly big feelings for my best friend’ thing just kind of got postponed.

Then Bo’s and Opal’s wedding started approaching real fast and both of them ended up being single with a couple of months to find someone who they could at least take to the wedding. But then Korra’s mother just had to see them shopping for a stupid couch for their apartment - _OH YEA, WHOSE BRILLIANT IDEA WAS TO RENT AN APARTMENT WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO YOU’RE SO CASUALLY **NOT AT ALL** IN LOVE WITH?!?_ \- and everyone suddenly figured they finally started dating. And what even was that whole thing about? And why the hell did they even go along with it? Oh right, ‘cause ‘you two look so cute together, you’re practically married!’ and Senna really had a knack for those damned puppy eyes. Naga must have taught her a trick or two.

Korra couldn’t help but groan once more before extending her arm and grasping Asami’s hand in her own. They immediately laced their fingers, which was all too natural and endearing in so many ways that made Korra’s heart stop and rush at the same time.  And that light blush Asami seemed to be wearing - or was she actually blushing? - had to be the cutest damn thing in the universe. Korra almost completely missed how literally everyone’s eyes shifted towards them, she even missed the way her father winked in her direction and how Senna pulled a hand to her chest and pretended to wipe away a tear. Hell, Korra nearly missed the way Bolin spun Opal around at the same moment as they both shouted something in the microphone.

_Oh no._

What did they shout and why was Asami suddenly super red in her cheeks? And why was she all fidgety and when the hell did this all become a slow motion?!

“Sami, yo, he-” Korra started but the first three chords of her utmost favourite song to dance to completely broke her focus. She glanced towards the band first, then to a grinning Bolin and a very giggly Opal. “OH NO YOU DIDN’T!” Korra shouted at them, holding Asami’s hand tighter in her own.

“Oh yes we did!” Bolin shouted in the microphone, “Korra, this one’s for you - spin her around babe!” He finished with a cackling sound just as Opal snatched the microphone away and finally joined him in properly dancing.

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no_

“Korra, no.” Asami mumbled at her side, noticing the grin on Korra’s lips. “Oh god no. Korra. No. No no no.”

“Korra yes.”  Korra only mumbled and pulled Asami tight to herself before spinning her once, twice and pulling her back, so close and tight against herself that Asami couldn’t help but mutter a ‘fuck’ when their bodies pressed together.

As if Bolin saying they’re the next in line to marry wasn’t enough to embarrass her for a lifetime. Not that she’d mind. Nope she wouldn’t mind at all, this was Korra they were talking about. Korra. Her best friend. Her Korra. The girl she’d been in love with for longer than she dared to admit. Nope, that whole thing wasn’t enough apparently, they even had to have the band playing Korra’s favourite song.

Anyone who knew her even remotely was familiar with the fact that if you played that song specifically, Korra somehow turned into a 50’s dancing machine. A furious, grinning, dancing machine that had the right muscle power and was daring enough to spin her dance partner in any and all ways possible. And it just had to be right now. When she was dancing with Asami. Who was pretending to be her girlfriend. Not that that’s a bad thing at all. But of all times.

Asami just barely managed to grab onto Korra’s shoulder before another set of spins and twists shook her gravitational centre. Korra was way too good of a dancer and Asami only prayed the song ended soon because if she spun one more time then had to be pressed up so damn close to Korra, it would definitely make her lose her mind.

_Something’s got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something’s got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_

_I got a feeling, I feel so strange_

 

Another spin, another twist. Korra’s hand tight around her own, the other grasping firmly around her waist. Asami was going to die. She was so going to die with the widest of smiles on her face.

 

_Everything about me seems to have changed_

_Step by step, I got a brand new walk_

_I even sound sweeter when I talk_

 

Nothing but Asami, all around her. Her hand in Korra’s own, the other somehow slipped from her shoulder and wound in her hair, with her fingers brushing lightly at her scalp and Asami’s lips so close to her own. Well this is gonna end so bad for her, but at least Korra will go down with a smile.

 

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I said baby_

_Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now,_

_Something’s got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)_

_Oohoh, something’s got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_

The last spin, did Korra’s grin grow even wider? And what’s with that glimmer in her eyes? Asami barely managed to from those two coherent thoughts when the song came to a sudden stop and she found herself tipped over with her back awkwardly close to the floor and Korra’s hand tightly gripping at her lower back and the other holding her shoulder. Oh. Shit. Korra’s. Lips. Too. Close. And… getting clos-

Asami didn’t manage to finish that sentence in her own head. She couldn’t. Her mind rushed into overdrive when Korra’s lips actually pressed against her own and she felt Korra pulling her back up and slipping her arms down around Asami’s waist. Her own hands immediately found purchase at Korra’s shoulders, gripping her closer and all but slamming her lips against Korra’s. But it wasn’t that kind of a kiss, nowhere near the wild abandon she had been feeling.

No, the kiss was all warm, chapped lips, languid yet so devoted against her own.

But it ended all too soon. Too sudden. And with a growing pit in Asami’s stomach. Korra started pulling back but Asami wrapped her arms tighter around her and refused to let go. Not this time. Not now.

“S-Sorry,” Korra mumbled into her neck, not daring to look into Asami’s eyes.

How the hell did she let herself get so entranced? Fucking hell. How? How did she completely lose all her sensibility and just flat out kissed her best friend, right there, in front of what seemed like a million people, with most of them now, thankfully, paying attention to Bo and Opal, and not them. Holy shit, she just kissed her best friend. Oh fuck.

“I hope you’re saying sorry for not doing that sooner.” Asami murmured against Korra’s ear and barely managed to not break down crumple in Korra’s arms when the words left her.

“W-What?” Korra braved to tip her head back and meet Asami’s eyes.

“What you heard.” Asami only managed as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Korra’s cheek. “You’d.” Another kiss to Korra’s cheek. “Better.” Kiss to her other, now completely reddened cheek. “Be saying sorry.” A peck to the corner of Korra’s lips. “For not kissing me.” A wet kiss to the other corner of her beautifully parted lips. “Sooner.” Another kiss, this time where she’d wanted to kiss the gorgeous, stunned woman in her grasp for so long.

Korra didn’t really know how it actually got to this but she didn’t exactly mind. No, scratch that. _SHE FUCKING LOVED IT_. So she decided to push the confusion back as far as possible, gave herself right into that kiss and pressed her lips tighter to Asami’s.

“Sorry.” Korra murmured against Asami’s lips with a grin. “So sorry.” A nip of Asami’s lower lip, followed by a tug between her own lips and _oh god that little gasp she did just now_. “If I kiss you a couple more times, will I be forgiven?” Korra leaned back, just barely enough to be able to look in Asami’s eyes that seemed to be sparkling.

“Maybe.” Asami purred. “If you keep at it for a long time.”

“Deal.” Korra quipped and rushed right back in, taking Asami’s lips in a fierce kiss and just barely managing to suppress the urge to slam her against the nearest hard surface and kiss every single inch of her body.

“Ahem.” Someone’s voice interrupted their daze and they broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly, to face the person who’d just cleared their throat in order to get their attention.

“Oh. Hi dad.” Korra mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck and grinning sheepishly. “What’s up?”

Tonraq had the biggest of smiles on his face as he looked them both over and nodded. “You two are getting awfully close at the dance floor when everyone’s already back in their seats.”

Only then did it occur to both Korra and Asami to glance around and true to Tonraq’s words, almost half of the people who had previously been dancing around them were not back in or on their way to their seats. The blush in their cheeks only grew worse.

“Oh. Uh. I-” Asami started but Korra squeezed her hand around Asami’s.

“I’ve been dying to kiss my lovely girlfriend all night, we got caught up in the moment, heh.” Korra mumbled and glanced at Asami from the corner of her eyes, grinning when Asami mouthed a ‘thank you’ in return.

“Riiiight.” Tonraq mumbled. “Well anyway, I wanted to ask if I could have this dance with your lovely girlfriend.” Tonraq bowed his head towards Asami and offered a hand which she gracefully took.

“O-Of course.” Asami mumbled, glancing between Korra and Tonraq. She wasn’t actually planning on dancing with him, hell, that was the last thing on her mind right now. All she wanted to do was have Korra’s lips pressed against her own and Korra’s hands, well, everywhere Korra wanted to place them but they’d just evaded one super embarrassing situation, she might as well avoid another.

“I- I’ll just go thank Bo for that embarrassment.” Korra mumbled and let go of Asami’s hand reluctantly.

“You go do that sweetheart,” Tonraq cooed, “Oh and Korra?” He mumbled, leaning over to whisper in her ear. “That’s how you get the girl.” He leaned back, winking at a stunned Korra.

“Uh. R-Right. Yup. Yes. Yes you do. I mean I do. Uh. Ok. Bolin, right now. Yes. I’ll see you in a few. Bye!” Korra mumbled and rushed towards Bolin, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck on the way there.

So that happened.

So her dad knew. Wait, her dad knew?! That could only mean her mother knew as well. But-

Korra dared not think any further. She braved a look towards her mother who had one eyebrow raised and a grin the size of Mexico.

Those sneaky meanies. They knew all along.

 

By the time Asami’d finished her dancing with Tonraq and Korra took her hand once more, and led her to their table, she’d already plotted out a perfect payback plan in her head.

Luckily, it involved a lot of kissing and Korra and Asami had a lot of making up to do.

 

 


End file.
